Un Papa
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: "S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui était indéniable, c'est que Luffy était un petit garçon joyeux. Toujours à rigoler pour un rien, un grand sourire enfantin éternellement affiché sur sa petite bouille." Pourtant, un jour, Shanks va découvrir que le petit Luffy à tout de même ses moments de doutes, ces instants où son humeur est au plus bas. Mais il sera là pour lui.


Hello tout le monde ! Je reviens sur ce Fandom avec un OS porté sur le trait Family ! C'est mon préféré après celui Romance :3 ! C'est assez court, c'est voulu je voulais pas faire quelque chose de long, mais un petit One-Shot tout Kawaii !

J'ai un autre OS sur One Piece, c'est un Corazon x Doflamingo (LEMON) je vous invite à y jeter un coup d'oeil !

L'univers et les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas ! Je laisse tout à Oda-sama ! :D

Genre : Family

Personnages : Shanks & Child!Luffy

Se passe pendant l'enfance de Luffy, avant que Shanks ait sacrifié son bras !

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à vous lâcher en Review, c'est bon pour la santé des auteurs, ça met du baume au coeur !

* * *

S'il y avait bien quelque chose qui était indéniable, c'est que Luffy était un petit garçon joyeux. Toujours à rigoler pour un rien, un grand sourire enfantin éternellement affiché sur sa petite bouille. Oui, pour Shanks, le rappelait lui au même âge. Luffy, c'était un enfant très expressif, comme la plupart des marmots d'ailleurs.

Le petiot le suivait partout, le pauvre n'avait pas grand chose à faire et sa seule distraction dans le petit village de Fuschia était de traîner avec un groupe de pirate. Shanks en était plutôt content, le gamin avait le don d'égayer les conversations et il était fort dynamique, Il l'aimait bien. Même si le gamin adorait faire des bêtises,faire tourner le roux en bourrique était d'ailleurs son passe-temps.

Tous les matins, ils retrouvaient, lui et son équipage, le petit Luffy au bar que tenait la belle Makino. Le gosse passait la journée avec eux et le soir, il le ramenait chez le maire. C'était le quotidien, la routine. Alors ce matin-là, quand Shanks vit quele petit Luffy n'était pas sur un tabouret, un verre de jus d'orange logé entre ses petites mains, en train de l'attendre, il fut surpris. Mais il s'était dit que le gosse devait juste faire la grasse mat', la veille il l'avait ramené tard chez lui.

Quand le petit clocher de Fuschia sonna midi, Shanks s'inquiéta un peu. Peut-être que le petit était tombé malade ? Pourtant il n'avait pas fait spécialement froid, au contraire, et aucun des habitants n'était infecté par un virus...

Il se promenait sur les chemins de terre battue dans le village lorsque il croisa le vieux maire. Ils se saluèrent mutuellement et le Roux n'hésita pas à demander :

 **« Luffy va bien ? Je ne l'ai pas vu ce matin...»**

L'ancêtre semblait surpris, ce qui ne rassura pas vraiment le pirate. Néanmoins, il attendit la réponse du vieil homme pour ne pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

 **« Eh bien... Il est partit ce matin comme d'habitude... Je pensais qu'il était avec toi ! Il était parti en direction du bar de Makino !»**

Les sourcils carmins se froncèrent d'inquiétude. Ainsi donc, l'enfant était bien sorti ce matin. Mais alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu ? Où était Luffy ? D'un commun accord, les deux hommes décidèrent qu'il était plus sage de retrouver le gamin qui avait le don de s'attirer des ennuis. Shanks partit à toute vitesse à sa recherche, il vérifia dans tous les petits coins du village, dans les bois environnants, le long du port... Ce n'est qu'en haut d'une falaise au bord de la mer, à l'écart du village, qu'il trouva Luffy.

Le petit corps était recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête sur les genoux, les bras emprisonnant ses jambes. Shanks fut choqué. Le petit garçon d'un naturel joyeux semblait tellement... Triste. Et seul. Le roux s'agenouilla à côté du bambin, pas vraiment sûr du comporter à adopter, de ce qu'il devait dire ou faire.

 **«... Luffy ?»**

L'enfant releva la tête et contrairement à ce que pensait Shanks, il ne pleurait pas. Mais l'air maussade qui planait sur son visage fit se serrer le cœur de l'adulte. Il attendit un peu, s'attendant à un réponse de l'enfant, mais rien. Il se contentait de regarder la mer. Le pirate se racla la gorge avant de s'asseoir plus confortablement. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais il fut devancé.

 **« Dis Shanks, est-ce que je suis un monstre ?»**

Tous les muscles du corps de Shanks se tendirent à la réplique de Luffy et un mélange de surprise et de peine s'inscrit sur son visage. Qui avait bien pu raconter de telles sottises au petit garçon ?! L'un des villageois ? Ils semblaient tous adorer le gamin pourtant ? Qui avait bien pu lui mettre cette idée en tête ?

 **« Ah ?! Bien sûr que non ! Qui a bien pu te dire ça ?!**

 **\- C'est juste que...»**

Shanks essaya de ravaler sa colère tant bien que mal. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de

s'emporter alors que le gamin semblait si indécis et morose. Continuant de fixer Luffy -qui lui continuait de regarder vers l'océan- il attendit la suite de son explication.

 **« C'est personne. C'est que...**

 **\- Qu'y a t'il Luffy ?** L'encouragea le roux.

 **\- Tu crois que mon papa me déteste ?»**

L'horreur fit place sur le visage du pirate. Qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi Luffy pensait ainsi ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu amener le petit à cette conclusion ? Et puis... Depuis combien de temps cette question rongeait-elle le gamin ? Il semblait toujours si innocent, joyeux, un peu idiot sur les bords. Luffy avait ce don d'emmener les gens dans un monde merveilleux, là où les problèmes ne pouvaient entrer. Une boule s'était formée dans la gorge du roux. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une pente particulièrement raide.

 **« Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti ?»**

Contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait penser, Shanks savait qui était le père de Luffy. Il lui avait déjà demander le nom de ses parents, trouvant leur absence troublante. Alors quand le petit avait répondu que son vieillard de papy avait appelé son papa «Monkey D Dragon», il fut impressionné. Après tout, qui ne connaissait pas le légendaire révolutionnaire ? Alors Shanks savait très bien pourquoi Dragon avait laissé son fils aux mains de Garp, pour protéger son enfant, ne pas le mêler à ses propres problèmes. Mais allez expliquer ça à un enfant de 6 ans et demi.

 **« Tu vois Luffy, ton papa c'est un héros, et les héros ils ont toujours des ennemis. Alors ton père ne veut pas que les méchants s'en prenne à toi, du coup il a dû te laisser à ton grand-père pour te protéger. Et si ton père a fait ça, c'est parce qu'il t'aime.»**

Son explication était extrêmement simpliste sur la situation, mais il avait réussi à dire le plus important. Maintenant, il attendait la réaction du gamin, en espérant que sa réponse avait été satisfaisante.

 **« Moi j'aurais préféré un papa qui soit là qu'un papa héros.»**

La voix du marmot était tremblante et un peu plus grave, annonçant l'apparition prochaine de pleures et de larmes. Sa mâchoire commençait déjà à trembler. Les mots de Luffy avaient ébranlé le pirate. Il était bouleversé, ses tripes étaient toutes retournées. Alors, tout doucement, comme s'il avait peur de le briser, Shanks attrapa Luffy sous les aisselles et le ramena contre son torse pour le réconforter. Il était normal qu'il n'accepte pas l'absence de son père, Luffy était un enfant, quand il avait une idée, elle était fixe. Ce n'était pas bien grave, au moins il avait compri que le problème ne venait pas de lui.

L'enfant s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée et commença à pleurer pour de bon. Le roux caressait les cheveux et le dos du gamin, le berçant doucement. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils sont restés ainsi, assez longtemps sûrement, mais maintenant Luffy s'était calmé. Shanks était encore un peu troublé, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait le gamin pleurer, montrer un air si abattu et chagriné sur son visage. Aussi, quand il vit Luffy relever sa petite tête de son torse, tout sourire, il fut grandement rassuré. Décidément, le gamin devait être lunatique pour passer d'un extrême à l'autre.

 **« Tu sais Shanks, j'aurais aimé que tu sois mon papa. En fait pour moi t'es déjà mon papa.»**

Le Roux fut véritablement touché par les mots de son protégé. Il aurait dû lui dire que son papa était et resterait toujours Dragon, mais là, il était vraiment heureux. C'était peut-être égoïste mais après tout, l'idée ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Makino était comme une grande soeur, ou une mère et le vieux maire, en raison de l'absence de Garp, était un peu un papy gâteau pour Luffy. Mais le gamin avait besoin d'un papa, et il était certainement ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus pour Luffy. D'ailleurs, c'était réciproque, le petit était comme un fils pour lui.

Shanks fourra sa main dans les mèches noires du gamin, de son gamin, comme pour conforter Luffy dans ses paroles puis se releva en frottant ses vêtements pour faire partir la terre.

 **« Bon, on rentre ?»**

Le gamin lui répondit par un grand sourire jovial. De ses deux mains, le pirate attrapa Luffy et le porta haut dans le ciel avant de poser les cuisses du petit sur ses épaules. Luffy riait aux éclats.

Oui, il serait un père pour Luffy.

Même s'il était sûr qu'avec un gosse pareil, ce ne serait pas de tout repos.


End file.
